The Other Side
by JouninX
Summary: My first fic stay with me here! Naruto and his friends go training one day and find a wierd portal they deicde to check it out and find some wierd people and a completley new place. What is this place ?
1. The Rip is found

**The Other Side"**

**Now to clear up some things about my fic.**

**There will be a few hints of SasuNaru, if you don't like that you can still read it there's not a lot of that.**

**Characters: Zare – Mine, Demi Sasuke – Mine, Demi Naruto – Also mine**

**All Demi characters – Mine, and a few other characters that were never mentioned in the Naruto TV show are either my friends begging me to put those characters in or they're mine.**

Chapter 1 "The Rip is discovered"

The hot sun was sending it's rays on the Hidden leaf Village when team 7 was on a mission chasing a runaway dog.

Naruto : God this is getting annoying, this dog must really hate her owner to runaway so much.

Sasuke : Oh really? Baka.

Naruto : Whatever.

Kakashi : Enough you 2

Kakashi handed the dog to Sakura and quickly told her where to take the dog and to hurry

up he wanted to get over with the mission so he can actually read some more of his favorite

book make out make out paradise.

Sakura rolled her eyes and very slowly left to make Kakashi furious, then she laughed at him and

blew a raspberry.

Naruto : Evil little bitch..

Sasuke : Wha? Since when do you curse at Sakura I thought you had a crush on her.

Naruto Blushed and replied : I used to but not anymore.

Sasuke : So who do you like now ?

Naruto : I'm not telling you , naruto laughed.

Sasuke : Don't want to tell me? Whatever.

Kakashi : Ok missions are done for today go do whatever you want to.

Sasuke and Naruto were walking home when Sakura joined them and started walking next to

Sasuke trying to get his attention but he didn't bother to look at her.

Everyone suddenly stopped walking when they saw a huge portal with dark fiends flying out

and above their heads.

Naruto : What the hell is that thing.

Sasuke : Why don t we go find out.

Sakura : I don t think thats such a good idea.

Naruto : WHO CARES LOOKS EXITING.

Sasuke : Always exited are you baka.

Naruto , Sasuke , and Sakura walked towards it almost getting hit by the fiend and walked into it.

They appeared in a world completely new to them not recognizing anything. They were just looking around when they saw a 3 headed black dragon heading for some mysterious person far away.


	2. New People Old Demon

**Now to clear up some things about my fic.**

**There will be a few hints of SasuNaru, if you don't like that you can still read it there's not a lot of that. **

**Characters: Zare – Mine, Demi Sasuke – Mine, Demi Naruto – Also mine**

**All Demi characters – Mine, and a few other characters that were never mentioned in the Naruto TV show are either my friends begging me to put those characters in or they're mine.**

Chapter 2, Demon and Mystery

"Triple headed demise dragon element technique "(Trideragon Jutsu) Zare yelled as he did multiple finger signs and releasing a lot of his chakara. Demi Sasuke did 3 finger signs and chanted "Dark Chakara Barrier "(Deficit Jutsu). A three header dragon that was black appeared out of nowhere and lunged at Demi Sasuke and just as it was about to strike a black chakara barrier appeared around Demi Sasuke. The three header dragon crashed into the barrier and Demi Sasuke tried the keep it up. Soon his barrier broke but the dragon was worn out and disappeared.

"What kind of Jutsu was that Zare? " Asked Demi Sasuke

"Humph, HiJutsu ne, I thought you'd know "Replied Zare

"That was a intersting Jutsu "Demi Sasuke Replied

(Authors note, the Demi characters will soon be more clear but, they're not evil and not exactly good, but they're not like the regular Naruto sakura and Sasuke, you'll see why)

"Well if you thought that was good you should see the ultimate Jutsu I've just learned, though I'm not using it during training it's to vile for your eyes. It can't even be copied by a army of sharingan warriors." Zare bragged

"Oooh so we'll see" Demi Sasuke said

Boom Explosions

"The hell was that? " Demi Naruto asked maneuvering next to Demi Sasuke and Zare

"…I can't believe it, it's Demon Sago!" Zare Yelled

"You mean the one we sealed inside the rip chamber?" Demi Naruto asked?

"Y...Yes! I needed to actually use so much chakara on him and because of that i could feel my arm for 3 weeks and lost all feeling in my legs; though I have more chakara I don't think I'll be able to stop him again..." Zare freaked out.

"Calm down we can whoop his ass!" Demi inner sakura said

"You're always confident aren't you? " Zare asked

"You can friggin bet your life on it that I am" She yelled

"Heh, whatever" Zare rolled his eyes.

"Uuh guys we have a situation here remember?" Demi Naruto said.

"Oh crap totally forgot" Zare said sarcastically as he started up his chakara charge.

(A/N Now we have a kick ass fight scene coming up, YAY!)

Demi Naruto and Demi Sasuke followed what Zare was doing while Demi Sakura was getting ready to kick some ass.

Zare launched all his chakara and did the horse sign , tiger sign , shinobi sign , and other signs that I cant all list then he put his hand into the air and yelled " Ironokabi Demon "

(IroNoJutsu) "Humph a new Jutsu I see Demi Naruto said acting unimpressed" Oh you'll see it especially you Sasuke, you wanted it didn't you? "

Rock underneath their feet started scattering then there was a great flash, all the rocks started flying up into the sky in big and small groups. Then there was a dark flash and claws were digging they're way up from the floor. Soon Zare and the Demi team were being lifted from the ground, higher and higher. First they were standing a little over the ground then they were up in the sky higher than Demon sago. "Sasuke can you blow out it's vision with a kunai knife and any ninjutsu or Hijutsu needed?"

"Will do" D Sasuke replied (I'll call them D for now)

'And D Naruto and Sakura can you help him? "Fine they both said simataniuisly

By now the creature that Zare summoned was fully out of the ground, Zare locked the creature and it turned into to stone, everyone knew he was going to save it for later.

Sasuke made 3 hand signs and jumped toward Sago making fire come out of his body blowing it at the creature's eyes. The creature noticed Sasuke and growled swinging its claw at Sasuke, Naruto jumped tackling Sasuke and suffering Sago's slash instead of Sasuke, Naruto fell and Zare jumped down and casted Opposing Chakara Shield Healing Element Technique, before Naruto reached the ground a shield appeared around his body and survived thanks to Zare.

Sasuke's attack managed to scratch Sago but not really a serious injury. "Damn! " Sasuke cursed. "Don't worry "Zare said confidently. Sago was able to say something in his language. Sago shrinked down and formed a teenage boy. "What the fu…" Zare was cut of when something smacked him on his head then he got knee kicked in his nose causing blood to spill from his nose then again he was punched in his chest and flew a few yards.

Zare was pissed now (N/A Since this is chapter 2 most of you don't know there personalities so just keep in mind he has anger management, I'll introduce there personalities in the next chapter)

Zare has gone into his Demon form (just like Naruto's 9 tailed fox Chakara)

Zare spotted his attacker, it was Sago in his human form, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura looked like they've seen ghosts, even Zare was kind of freaked out. Sago was a problem as a demon and now he's smaller faster and can cast Jutsu.

Zare launched himself at Sago he punched him in his face 3 times and tornado kicked him in his waist. Sago suffered damage and grabbed his own face his hand glowed and his face somehow healed. But that didn't stop Zare he kept coming at Sago he punched Sago's stomach about 10 times and knee kicked him until Sago's face had blood stains all over it. But that still didn't satisfy his demon form, he made multiple hand signs and summoned his good old friend the " Triple Headed Demise Dragon " he sent it straight at the now vulnerable Sago it directly hit him on his chest. There was a big explosion and blood stains on the floor. Sago was nowhere to be seen. "Holy shit that was unexpected " Everyone stared. "You fools" Sago said.

Sago snack up behind D Naruto, D Sakura, and D Sasuke and knocked Naruto and Sakura out but Sasuke was fast enough to block the attack and hit Sago in his face. Sago stumbled back a bit. Zare and D Sasuke decided it was time for back to back style.

"Tsunami Hybrid Element, alright Sasuke? " Zare asked "Alright "D Sasuke replied.

Zare and Sasuke matched the same finger signs and had done it at the same time, soon enough the floor turned into a twirling puddle. Then the puddle had turned into a huge wave coming at them, Zare and Sasuke jumped up to Demon Zare summoned and stayed up there watching. Sago was just standing there with a smirk on his face. Sago made a lot of hand signs that were hard to keep up with the human eye. Zare and D Sasuke decided it was time to use the sharingan. They were using the sharingan but couldn't exactly determine what he was doing. But he finished with all the hand signs and was standing and waiting to get struck by the tsunami hybrids. He was pummeled but the figure standing there just disappeared into mist! "Mist clone Jutsu! " Zare yelled "Look out "Sasuke yelled. Zare duck with the sound if hearing a foot swing. He caught the swinging foot and told Sasuke to quickly attack Sago. "Lion Combo" Sasuke said. Zare was firmly holding Sago while Sasuke was kicking and punching Sago with chakara strength.

Zare let go and jumped to the side just like Sasuke and threw A kunai at a blank space but before it hit the ground Sago appeared just where the Kunai was heading. "How..? How did you know I was there? "Because, we are legendary ninja's with the strength of the Sharingan "Zare replied

Somebody popped out of the sky and landed on sago's head and knocked him out.

What the hell just happened?

Who is this new mysterious guy? Find out on the next chap.

Hey someone please review it inspires me to write more, by the way this is my first fic ever so I understand if its not that good.


	3. Discoveries

"**The Other Side"**

**Now to clear up some things about my fic.**

**There will be a few hints of SasuNaru, if you don't like that you can still read it there's not a lot of that.**

**Characters: Zare – Mine, Demi Sasuke – Mine, Demi Naruto – Also mine**

**All Demi characters – Mine, and a few other characters that were never mentioned in the Naruto TV show are either my friends begging me to put those characters in or they're mine.**

Chapter 3 : Discoveries

Naruto: Wh..What is this place?

Sasuke : Scared dobe ?

Naruto : N..No.

Sakura : Oh..Y..yeah right.

Sasuke : You are scared too Sakura so shut up.

Sakura : But Sasuke!

Naruto started running a little ahead to prove he wasn't scared so Sasuke and Sakura followed close behind exploring there surroundings finding a few explosions and some kids using jutsu's.

Naruto: hey those kids look familiar

Sasuke : I kind of agree with Naruto..

Sakura : WHAT YOU AGREE WITH THIS MONSTER? THOSE KIDS LOOK LIKE ASSES

Sasuke : ...

Crack!

The ground around team 7 separated from the ground that lead towards the battle.

A mysterious man came out of nowhere becoming fully visible and levitated over the crack and

held his hands out as blocking something.

Mystery man: You may not pass , if you were to pass thru this barrier you may not find thy results

that you see , if you somehow manage to get past this barrier of chaos and interrupt the battle the

outer world and the rip world will be destroyed and all the inhabitants of either worlds will die a

most horrible and painful death. But if you would like to pass and take the risk of terrible destruction you must pass a simple challenge but if you fail that is for you to find out.

Sasuke : We'll take the challenge

Naruto : WHAT imagine what happens if we don't pass it!

Sakura : You heard the man we're taking the challenge

Mystery Man : Fine you just took a great risk !

Creating a simple bullseye in mid air the man said : simple , just score a bullseye.

Sasuke : Ha! What kind of challenge is that ? Simple !

Sasuke threw a shuriken at the bullseye and was about to hit it when it reflected the shuriken off it

Naruto : What? What just happened!

Sakura : It seems some barrier reflected the throw

Mystery man : each of you have 1 try each

Sakura : I'll try. Sakura said as she charged some chakara into the throw and thrue it at the target it

shattered the barrier but missed its target.

Sasuke : Don't miss dobe.

Naruto quickly pulled out a shuriken and threw it at the target and it just went flying into any direction but did not hit it's destination.

Sasuke : Damn it!

Mystery Man : Seems you failed you " easy " challenge for that you will be frozen in a vortex until the fight is over and only after it's over you will be freed but listen to my warning. You may not follow the

kids who were participating in the battle it would mean utter destruction if you were to meet you would instantly be killed and the world that is connected to this world by the rip will be destroyed and your dead body will be laying in space.

Team 7 : The rip?

Mystery man : Soon you will know more about the rip but for now let it be a seed in your head waiting to grow and sprout.'

The Mystery man waved his hand and all blacked out for team 7.

Yeah that was Chapter 3 , hope it didn't suck to much it is the 3rd chapter for anything I ever wrote. Well soon enough I'll get better writing skills but to let you know chapter 4 will come soon in less then 4 days so for now

Peace out

JouninX


End file.
